


oh god the pounding sound

by Jibbly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: "Now that you all have gathered here, I would like to present you with our next God of the moon."Shiro looks down at the boy and sees how he's fearful of them. Something's off about him, and he doesn't realize what it until Haggar speaks again."He is Yura's son. And of her mortal lover."there are louder whispers behind Shiro and some audible gasps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a gifset i saw on Tumblr, adn I decided to indulge myself with a one shot that turned into a short multichapter fic.  
> Even though i have like ten unfinished fics on my acount.
> 
> I decided to name Keith's mom Yura. Idk why. I just had to shoose a name, and thats the one i picked?

He is in the state between waking up and sleep, the soft and cool air of the night wafting over his face. The soft linen of his bed is comforting and he is glad he decided to leave the doors of his room open to let the air in. It's almost time for him to wake up, but he'll try to squeeze just a few more minutes of shut eye.

He really doesn't feel like getting up at all if he's being honest. Hasn't been wanting to step outside for days now. Since, it is a week of mourning. One of their own has vanished. Her devoted service and long years finally catching up with her. Goddess Yura had become ill with the passing of her mortal lover, and the sadness had taken her too in the end.

Many of them had taken human lovers in the past, always knowing that their lives passed by in a flash. But Yura had not just taken the mortal as a lover, she had loved him.

Yura had been so taken over by grief that the she had slowly stated to shimmer with the fading light of their kind. The moon refused to shine as brightly as it once did, and hung low in the sea, instead of in the sky. She lasted like this, until Zarkon, The God of Death arrived and had taken her hand. they had all seen how she had nodded when he had asked her if she wished for her heartache to end, and then was lead down into the underworld.

they had all mourned her. Even Zarkon. But they were left without Yura's presence and no one to take over her duties. The night's sky was dark and lightless without Yura.

Shiro is the God of the Sun, and he has been hit the worse by Yura's departure. The women being a mentor and almost mother figure to him. With her gone, the days were cold, and the sun was shrouded by thick clouds.

It was almost the second week without Yura, when a knock rapped at his door. He was still lying in bed. The scent of his room thick with grief, but the other refused to leave.

Shiro gritted his teeth and yanked the covers from around his body. the night sky could be seen through his bedroom window and it only mad him that much sadder. His legs carried him across his room until he was at his door and yanked the door open so he could glare at whoever was on the other side. His glare fell off his face when he was met with Coran.

"What is it?" Shiro asked, running a tired hand through his dark hair.

"Shiro, Haggar has found a child." there was excitement in the other god's voice and it made Shiro's frown deepen.

"A child? Where?"

Coran is flustered and shakes his head. "I'll tell you along the way, but get changed quickly!"

Shiro takes in a deep sigh and moves back into his room to throw on some clothes and flat shoes. Coran impatiently waiting outside for the young god.

They start walking side by side, going through the intricate halls of the sun god's home, before finally making their way outside and walking into the golden streets of their community. "Now, tell me. What child has been found? Surely not up here?" Shiro asks to the harvest god, as they start going down steps.

"I would not have believed it, if I had not seen the child for my own!" He says excitedly.

They had heading towards the east, and Shiro clenches his jaw as he realizes the direction they are heading in. "I thought you said that Haggar had found the child?"

Coran nods, his steps never faltering. "She did. She had said that the wind had whispered in her ears and her mind was filled with images of an empty house. She went to see and found a child."

They make it up the stairs of Yura's home and Shiro sees that they are not the only ones here. Alfor, Matt, Haggar, Lance, and the rest of their family is gathered in the entryway of Yura's house. He is met with tearful eyes of everyone present and he hears whispered "Yura." "Yura has not left us after all."

They make a path for him to get through, and when he is at the front of the crowd, he sees what everyone had been watching.

There, being led by Haggar to come closer to the rest of them, was a child maybe no older than seven. He was pale, with dark hair, and eyes that spoke to Shiro's memory. The child was shimmering a faint gold, but not with approaching death. Almost as if he was being born right in front of them with the magic of the gods.

There were words being said like reincarnation, and rebirth, but Haggar stepped in front of all of them. The child holding onto the oracle's robes.

"Now that you all have gathered here, I would like to present you with our next God of the moon."

Shiro looks down at the boy and sees how he's fearful of them. Something's off about him, and he doesn't realize what it until Haggar speaks again.

"He is Yura's son. And of her mortal lover."

there are louder whispers behind Shiro and some audible gasps.

"He is a half breed, then." A new voice says, and they turn to see that Zarkon had arrived as well, his young son trailing behind him. the older God of death coming out to the front of the crowd to stand in front of both Haggar and the young boy. Lotor looks towards Shiro and glares, to which Shiro returns. Even though Lotor is only a few decades older than Shiro is, the young god to be was a brat. Spoiled too much by his father in the underworld.

Haggar nods her head. "Yes, a child that is mortal, even if only half could not be allowed to enter our realm, yet, he is able to. I believe he is being chosen to replace his mother by Voltron and it's magic."

Everyone is looking at each other and excited at the mention of the powerful magic being so active.

Alfor is the next to speak, his daughter behind him. “If it is the will of Voltron, then we have no choice but to accept this child into our family.” The older wind god smiles down at the dark-haired boy, and offers his hand. Allura peeking from behind her father’s robes. “What is your name young one?”  
For a moment, the boy doesn’t say anything and just stares at Alfor’s outstretched hand.  
One of the younger child can be heard snickering to himself in the quiet. “Is he dumb or just mute?” Then chatisizing by his mother. “Lance, that is not nice”  
The boy frowns at the comment, and glares at the Sea god’s son. “I’m not dumb. My name’s Keith.”


End file.
